towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nothing (Chronicles of Death)
Nothing ist der zweite Teil von Chronicles of Death. Es schließt an Birth and Death an 300px|center Prolog "Doch Silve konnte nicht nur töten. Er schuf Leben und Halbleben: Eine Spezies, die nicht existierte ''dazu Hauptartikel "Nichts" und die Vergessenen Krieger. Zum Teil wiederbelebte Leichen, die ihm bedingungslos dienten..." (Chroniken des Todes, Buch 1; Geschichte des Todes)'' Die Stadt Die ganze Straße war voll von Matoranern und sogar einiger Toa und Turaga. Außerdem standen an jeder Ecke mehrere Vahki, die zum Schutz engagiert worden waren. Nicht zum Schutz der Stadt, sondern zum Schutz von Turaga Blantwick, dem Oberhaupt der Stadt, der anscheinend Wind davon bekommen hatte, dass er Silves nächstes Ziel war. Die Vahki erschwerten die Mission nur unerheblich, aber was Silve wirklich störte, war, dass er allem Anschein nach nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen war. Der Toa des Todes erhob sich von der Bank, auf der er gesessen hatte und schritt in Richtung Tempel. Der Tempel war einem Gott namens Mirror gewidmet und laut einiger Passanten befand sich Blantwick zur Zeit dort. Die Vahki sahen den Toa misstrauisch an, da er gefährlicher schien, als die Matoraner. Das erste Mal, dass er Probleme bekam war allerdings, als er den Tempel betreten wollte, da die Vahki ihn nicht durchlassen wollten. Der Todestoa verspürte den Drang die beiden zu töten, aber das durfte er nicht. Sie waren nicht dazu bestimmt, jetzt schon abzuleben. Also drehte Silve sich um und ging weg, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Langsam und möglichst unauffällig umschritt er den Tempel um einen anderen Eingang zu finden, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Der Plan Er fuhr herum und wollte instinktiv eine Hand um den Hals des vermeintlichen Angreifers legen. Doch die Person wich mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit und Eleganz aus. Silve ließ die Hand sinken und fragte: "Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?" Zum ersten Mal überhaupt konnte er die Person erkennen. Es handelte sich um eine Niva, umgangssprachlich auch als Nichts bekannt. Ein weiblicher Abkömmling der Spezies die er selbst geschaffen hatte. Sie war komplett schwarz. Zur Antwort auf Silves Frage deutete sie erst auf sich, dann auf ihn und formte dann tonlos das Wort helfen mit den Lippen. "Du willst mir helfen, den Turaga zu töten?" Sie nickte "Und wie, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie zeigte auf sich, deutete auf den Tempel und machte dann eine Handbewegung, die aussah, als würde sie mit einem unsichtbaren Messer auf einen imaginären Gegner einstechen. Dann zeigte sie auf die Vahki und symbolisierte mit je zwei Fingern an jeder Hand, wie sie ihr folgen. Dann zeigte sie auf Silve und machte wieder diese stechende Handbewegung. "Du lenkst sie ab und ich töte ihn?" Nicken. "Okay!" Das Attentat Als Silve zusah, wie seine neue Verbündete durch die Straße schlenderte, wurde ihm klar, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach jedem, der ihn fragte gestehen, dass er gerade dabei war, einen Plan zu entwickeln, das Oberhaupt von Kama Nui zu töten. Er wusste, er musste sie eigentlich töten, aber er blickte ihr nur hinterher und sah, wie sie schnurstracks zum Tempel ging, ihre Waffe zog und versuchte, sich an den Vahki vorbeizudrücken, aber diese versperrten ihr wiederum den Weg mit ihren Waffen und sie schlug mit ihrem Stab nach dem linken von ihnen, einem Zadakh. Dieses wich aus und schlug wiederum nach ihr. Sie drehte sich um und rannte weg, blickte aber immer wieder über die Schulter um sicher zu gehen, dass die Vahki ihr folgten. Etwa eine Minute später betrat Silve den Tempel, der nun abgesehen von dem betenden Turaga leer war. Silve zog seinen Stab und trat auf den Turaga zu, der sich nun umdrehte. Er blickte Silve mit großen Augen an. Augen voller Angst. "Warum, Mirror, warum?", fragte Blantwick in den Himmel "Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" Silve ignorierte Blantwicks letztes Gebet und trat weiter auf ihn zu. Kurz bevor er ihn erreicht hatte zog Blantwick ein kleines Messer aus seinem Mantel, rannte auf Silve zu und wollte ihn töten, doch Silve wich in einer einzigen Hand aus und stach dem Turaga in den Rücken und ließ reinen Tod durch seine Klinge fließen. Blantwick sackte zusammen und war tot. Als Silve die Klinge aus seinem Rücken zog, fiel der Turaga auf den Boden, oder eher gesagte in sein Messer. Es durchdrang seine Brust und trat aus dem Rücken wieder aus. Entgegen Silves Vermutung war es nicht aus Protodermis, sondern aus Spiegelscherben. "Abergläubischer Narr.", murmelte Silve, als er den Tempel verließ. Er blickte sich kurz um und sah, dass die Vahki immer noch nicht zurück waren. Zeugenbeseitigung Toa Tavis rannte neben einer Gruppe von fünf Zadakh durch die Wüste. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten ihnen zu folgen, da sie in ihrer Laufform so verd*mmt schnell waren. Er aktivierte seine Maskenkraft um die Geschwindigkeit seiner Begleiter zu verringern, damit er besser folgen kann. Hinter einem Felsen blickten ihn zwei grüne Augen an. Und in dem Moment, als die Vahki verdutzt bemerkten, dass sie zwar immer noch im höchstmöglichen Tempo rannten, aber trotzdem langsamer waren, als vor ein paar Sekunden, sprang die schwarze Gestalt aus ihrem Versteck und durchstach mit ihrem Schwert den Rücken des ersten Vahki, sprang weiter und landete auf dem nächsten, von dessen Rücken aus sie zwei kurze Wurfmesser auf die nächsten beiden schleuderte. Tavis löste die Geschwindigkeitsänderung wieder auf und versuchte die schwarze Angreiferin zu verlangsamen, doch die warf ein Messer auf ihn und zwang ihn dadurch auszuweichen und den Angriff abzubrechen. Die beiden verbleibenden Vahki stellten sich auf die Hinterbeine und nahmen nun wieder ihre andere Form an. Das schwarze Wesen steckte ihr Schwert an ihre Rücken, lief auf den ersten der beiden zu, sprang hoch, drehte sich in der Luft zu ihm, legte ihm die Beine auf die Schultern und drehte eine Schraube in der Luft. Tavis kam es so vor, als wäre das Knacken bis nach Kama Nui zu hören, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht sein konnte. Als die beiden zu Boden fielen, stand die Angreiferin in einer einzigen, flüssigen Bewegung wieder auf, zog eines ihrer Wurfmesser und stach es dem Vahki ins Auge. Unter seinen Schreien zog sie ihr Schwert wieder und rammte es in seinen Rücken. Auch der letzte Vahki fiel nun tot zu Boden. Tavis nahm seinen Mut zusammen, zog seine Waffen und trat von hinten an die Angreiferin heran. Er hätte jetzt gerne seine Maskenkraft benutzt, aber er konnte sich keine Ablenkung leisten. Kurz bevor er sie erreichen konnte, drehte sie sich um und trat ihm die Waffe aus der linken Hand. Tavis reagierte mit einem Stich, der sie allerdings verfehlte. Nun nahm die Unbekannte seinen Arm und wollte den Toa auf diese Art auf den Boden schleudern. Tavis nutzte diesen Moment, indem er ihr ein Messer aus dem Gürtel zog und in ihren Rücken stieß. Zu seinem Überraschen schrie sie nicht, sondern verzerrte nur das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Tavis atmete einmal erleichtert durch, bis ihm klar wurde, dass sie immer noch eine Gefahr darstellte. Er hob seine zweite Waffe wieder auf und stellte sich vor sie. Sie lag auf dem Boden, aber schien sich wieder von den Schmerzen zu erholen. Er richtete seine Waffen auf sie und sagte: "Ich verhafte sie wegen fünffachem Mord an Vahkis, sowie einem versuchten Anschlag auf Turaga Blantwick. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen. Sollten Sie..." Weiter kam er nicht. Sie riss ihm mit ihren Füßen die Beine weg und er fiel hart auf den Boden. Sein Arm schmerzte. Er blickte darauf, und sah, dass sich eine seiner Waffen hineingebohrt hatte. Die Unbekannte stand nun vor ihm. Die Schmerzen schien sie gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Tavis' Kopf wurde nur noch von einem Gedanken erfüllt: "Sie ist zu stark! Entweder ich fliehe oder sie bringt mich um!" Der Toa schickte nun alle seine Kraft durch seine Kanohi auf die Angreiferin, welche in ihrer Bewegung fast erstarrt schien. Sie konnte sich nur noch ganz langsam bewegen, so dass Tavis aufstehen konnte und wegrannte. Er wusste, wenn er sich nicht auf die Geschwindigkeitsänderung konzentrierte, würde sie schnell wieder aufhören. Also rannte er so schnell wie er konnte. Er achtete nicht darauf wohin. Er wollte nur weg! Der Auftrag Schweißüberströmt kam Tavis nach einiger Zeit im Tempel an. Er war den ganzen Weg von der Angriffsstelle aus gerannt. Erst war er in die falsche Richtung gerannt, aber dann hatte er sich orientieren können und war zurück gerannt. Der Angreiferin war er nicht mehr begegnet, worüber er auch froh war. Nun stand er vor dem Tempel und zögerte. Dann atmete er einmal tief durch und trat durch den Eingang und bemerkte, dass die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verstärkt worden waren. An den Seitenwänden standen jetzt alle paar Meter Rorzahk. Tavis ging einige Meter hinein und bemerkte, dass der Turaga außerdem noch ein paar weitere Toa hinzugezogen hatte. Zumindest drei weitere bemerkte er. Einen ziemlich großen schwarzen Toa, den er nicht kannte. Dann einen Freund von ihm, den weißen Toa Raha-i und eine Wassertoa, die er zwar schon einmal gesehen hatte, deren Namen Tavis jedoch nicht kannte. Ob es sich bei den Schatten am Ende des Raumes um Toa handelte wusste Tavis nicht. Er schritt vor und sah am Wasserbecken die Gestalt des Turaga. Der Toa ging auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn. Blantwick schien wütend zu sein. "Toa! Du hast versagt!", rief er Tavis wütend an. Er hatte den Turaga noch nie schreien hören. "Du solltest die Angreiferin verfolgen und hast sie verloren." Eine Kurze Pause folgte. "Wo sind die Vahki?" "Tot! Und außerdem... Ich habe sie nicht verloren:", erklärte Tavis zögernd "Ich musste fliehen. Sie hat im Alleingang fünf Vahki getötet und meinen Arm stark verletzt." Blantwick machte eine kurze Pause. Dann blickte er zu den Toa hinauf und nickte ihnen zu. Die drei, sowie noch ein vierter roter Toa sprangen von der oberen Ebene. Raha-i musterte Tavis, wobei er mit dem Blick an seiner Wunde hängen blieb. Der schwarze blickte den Turaga an und der rote sah nervös zum Eingang. Die blaue versuchte zwanghaft wegzusehen, doch zwischen durch warf sie Tavis zornige bis hasserfüllte Blicke zu. "Ihr müsst sie finden. Sie wurde im Gespräch mit einem weißen Toa gesehen. Findet diesen und verhört ihn. Und benachrichtigt ihn, wenn ihr sie gefunden habt. Der Rest ist seine Sache." Bei dem Wort ihn zeigte er auf den roten Toa. Außerdem meinte Blantwick noch, die Toa sollten Teams bilden. Er steckte Raha-i und den schwarzen Toa, der übrigens Varlus hieß, in eines und teilte danach Tavis und die blaue zusammen. Das Verhör Silve saß in einer kleinen Bar, nur ein paar Blocks vom Tempel entfernt. Er hatte diesen Platz gewählt um die schockierten Schreie und Gespräche zu hören, wenn herauskam, dass Blantwick tot war. Zu seiner Überraschung war davon aber noch nichts zu hören. Das Leuten des Windspiels an der Tür war zu hören, als sie sich öffnete. Zwei Toa traten ein. Ein grün-brauner, dessen Waffen auf seinem Rücken steckten und eine Blaue, die sich mit einer Schusswaffe in der Hand misstrauisch umsah. Die beiden erblickten Silve und kamen auf ihn zu. Er blieb locker, da er wusste, dass er, falls es brenzlig werden würde, keine Probleme haben würde zu entkommen. Der grüne zog seine Waffen und symbolisierte den Matoranern den Raum zu verlassen. Als sie bei Silve angekommen waren, verlangte die blaue seinen Stab. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee.“, meinte Silve „Sie würden eine Berührung nicht überleben.“ „Werfen sie ihn in die Ecke!“, befahl sie nun in einem schärferen Ton!“ Silve befolgte den Befehl. Er wollte keinen Ärger. „Sie wurden im Gespräch mit einer Attentäterin beobachtet, kurz bevor sie versucht hat Blantwick zu töten. Worüber haben Sie gesprochen?“ „Ich hatte Hunger und habe gefragt wo man hier vernünftig essen kann!“ „Würden Sie bitte mitkommen?“, fragte diese Blaue Toa Silve. „Wenn Sie irgendeinen schlagkräftigen Grund haben mich zu verdächtigen.“, meinte Silve „Ach ja, was ist denn nun mit Blantwick?“ Silve tat so als wüsste er nichts davon. „Er lebt.“, meinte der Grüne kurz angebunden und symbolisierte seiner Partnerin, das Restaurant zu verlassen. Silve starrte den beiden ungläubig hinterher. Er dachte , „Er lebt.“ Das ist unmöglich!' Wiedersehen Silve blieb noch in dem Restaurant sitzen und dachte darüber nach, was ihm gesagt wurde, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete. Dem Toa des Todes war es egal. Er griff nach dem Todesfeld, das von seinen Waffen ausging und zog sie an sich heran. Einige Matoraner sahen erstaunt zu, als Silve das Restaurant verlassen wollte. Auf halbem Weg packte ihn eine Hand. Instinktiv griff er nach der Hand und wollte sie verdrehen um den Angreifer abzuwehren, doch dieser nahm seine Hand ebenfalls und zog ihn an einen Tisch, der in der Nähe stand. Die beiden setzten sich hin und Silve blickte den vermummten Toa, der vor ihm saß zornig an. Dieser nahm nun seine Kapuze ab und Silve brauchte einen Moment, um zu realisieren vor wem er da saß: Es war diese Niva die ihn bei dem missglückten Attentat an Blantwick unterstützt hatte. Sie sah ihn fragend an und formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Warum?“ Silve stellte ihr wiederum eine Frage: „Was ist mit dir, warum sprichst du nicht?“ Sie zeigte auf sich selbst, tat dann so als würde sie reden und schüttelte den Kopf. Silve nickte mit dem Kopf. Er verstand, was sie sagen wollte: Sie war stumm. „Du willst wissen, warum Blantwick überlebt hat?“, fragte Silve flüsternd. Nicken. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich habe es so gemacht wie immer und er ist daraufhin sogar noch in sein eigenes Messer gefallen.“ Sein Gegenüber bildete nun mit den Lippen die Worte „Was jetzt?“ „Warum? Glaubst du, ich brauche deine Hilfe?“, fragte Silve, dem es merkwürdig vorkam, dass sie so viel Interesse an seinen Plänen hatte. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und formte den Namen „Blantwick“. Silve stand auf. Er wollte dieses Gespräch nicht weiterführen. Er verließ den Raum. Partner? Kaum war er draußen dachte er noch einmal über das Gespräch nach. In einem Punkt hatte sie recht: Irgendwas war bei Blantwick schief gegangen, aber er wusste nicht was: Er hatte alles so gemacht wie immer. Silve ging das Attentat noch einmal durch, und bemerkte nicht außergewöhnliches, abgesehen von dem verspiegelten Messer und dem Stoßgebet an Mirror. Silve atmete einmal durch und drehte sich wieder um. Als er das Lokal betrat, war die Niva verschwunden. Er fluchte in sich hinein und drehte sich wütend wieder um. Er stockte kurz in der Bewegung. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite blickte sie ihn mit überlegenem Blick an. Nach einem weiteren Mal durchatmen ging Silve zu ihr hinüber. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Was ist dein Plan?“ Sie zeigte auf sich selbst und nahm dann eine fragende Haltung ein, als wollte sie sagen „Ich? Wann habe ich gesagt, dass ich einen Plan habe?“ „Du hast keinen?“ Tonlos formte sie mit ihren Lippen „Wir gehen zusammen rein! Wir machen es nochmal!“ „Toller Plan! Da wär' ich nie drauf gekommen!“, meinte Silve ironisch. Doch dann symbolisierte er ihr mitzukommen. Solange er keinen besseren Plan hatte, konnte er das auch ausprobieren. Außerdem wollte er auf die Art die Fähigkeiten seiner neuen Verbündeten austesten. Corall (gleichzeitig mit den vorherigen Kapiteln) „Du Id**t!“, rief die blaue Toa, die übrigens Corall hieß, Tavis zu. „Warum haust du jetzt einfach ab? Er hat uns ganz klar belogen!“ „Ich weiß, aber er hat recht. Ohne einen klaren Beweis können wir keinen Haftbefehl ausstellen.“, antwortete Tavis und trat einen Schritt zur Seite um einen ziemlich maskierten Toa durchzulassen. „Und was hast du jetzt vor? Blantwick davon berichte, dass du ihn einfach so durch die Stadt rennen lässt, obwohl seine Freundin versucht hat ihn umzubringen?“ „Was hast du eigentlich gegen mich?“, stieß Tavis hervor. „Ich weiß, wer du bist.“, zischte Corall hervor. „Du gehörst zu ihnen, den Kamas!“ Tavis sah sie fragend an. Sie dachte also, er sei ein Kama-Toa. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin keiner von ihnen! Wie kommst du darauf? Und … was hast du gegen Kamas? Sie halten immerhin unser Universum zusammen.“ Tavis sah kurz zur Seite, doch als er nichts auffälliges sah, wendete er sich wieder seiner Toa-Partnerin zu und erschrak. Er blickte auf einmal in ein komplett anderes Gesicht: Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er wusste nicht ob es an Wut oder Trauer lag. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen traurigen Ausdruck angenommen und aus den zornigen Augen, die kein bisschen in das traurige Gesicht passten, schossen ihr Tränen. „Sie... sie haben“, begann sie mit zittriger Stimme. Sie stockte, atmete einmal tief durch und sah danach wieder etwas normaler aus. Ihr hingen immer noch Tränen in den Augen, doch ihr Blick hatte sich wieder etwas gefestigt. Mit immer noch etwas zittriger Stimme wiederholte sie ihre Frage von vorher: „Was hast du jetzt vor?“ „Wir suchen Beweise.“, antwortete Tavis, als sei es das selbstverständlichste der Welt. Er sah sie noch einmal an und schlug ihr dann, eingedenk ihrer anscheinenden Stimmung, vor: „Wenn du willst kann ich das aber auch alleine machen.“ „Vergiss es, mir geht’s gut!“ Tod zu Leben Silve und seine neue Mitstreiterin standen nun wieder vor dem Tempel, der nicht mehr so schwer bewacht wurde. Anscheinend glaubte man, der Attentäter, bzw. die Attentäterin, hätte die Stadt verlassen. Bisher gab es nur Probleme, als sie das Lokal verlassen wollten, da die beiden Toa, die Silve ausgefragt hatten noch vor der Tür standen. Doch aufgrund eines Dialoges zwischen den zweien, konnten die beiden an ihnen vorbei, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Nun schlich die Niva voran und näherte sich der Tür. Sie sygnalisierte Silve, das Gebäude von außen zu überwachen, während sie innen nach Fallen suchte. Silve schüttelte den Kopf und machte eine kreisende Handbewegung. Sie verstand was er sagen wollte, und so tauschten sie die Rollen. Silve betrat die Halle und war erstaunt, er sah weder einen Toa, noch einen einzigen Vahki. Im ersten Moment vermutete er, Blantwick sein gar nicht hier, doch dann erblickte er einen Schatten in seiner Größe, der an der hinteren Wand lehnte. Silve zog seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf ihn. Blantwick trat aus dem Schatten und grinste ihn an. Er wirkte plötzlich viel jünger als sonst. "Du willst wissen, wie ich überlebt habe, richtig?", fragte Blantwick. "Also?", bestätigte Silve die Vermutung. "Was viele nicht wissen ist, ist das Mirror eigentlich kein Gott ist, sondern ein Kama Toa.", erklärte Blantwick, dan zog er seinen Dolch und fuhr fort "Und dieser Dolch stammt von ihm. Er ist dazu geschaffen Tod in Leben zu wandeln und andersherum. Er hat mich dasdurch so zu sagen wiederbelebt. Noch Fragen?" "Eigentlich nicht.", antwortete Silve und schlug mit seinem Stab nach Blantwick, doch dieser wich aus. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir entweder nicht zugehört hast, oder du den Zusammenhang nicht verstehst!", meinte Blantwick mit überlegen klingender Stimme "Er wandelt Tod in Leben, er kann dich also auch vernichten! Und genau das habe ich vor." Erledigt Silve verließ das Gebäude und blickte sich um. Seine Partnerin war nirgends zu sehen. Er verließ das Gelände des Tempels und da erblickte er sie: Sie lehnte an der Wand eines angrenzenden Gebäudes und blickte in Richtung der beiden Toa, die SIlve vorher verhört hatten. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, stand sie von der Wand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Sie zeigte auf den Tempel und zuckte fragend mit den Schultern. "Er hat mich unterschätzt.", meinte Silve. Damit war fast alles gesagt, denn eine Frage hatte er noch: "Du hast mir zwei mal geholfen, und kennst wahrscheinlich meinen Namen. Nur: Wie lautet deiner?" Sie nahm einen Stock vom Boden und schrieb mit ihm in den Sand Falecía... Epilog "Mirror: Kama-Toa des Spiegels. Wird von vielen als Gott verehrt. Spielt in Silves Existenzgeschichte nur die Rolle des Drahtziehers. Laut unbestätigter Aussagen, Vater des toten Turagas von Kama Nui, Blantwick", (Chroniken des Todes, Buch 4; Glossar und Anmerkungen) Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Garrzo